Mary-sues, Mary-sues EVERYWHERE!
by InseparableTwins
Summary: This shows how terrible Mary-sue's are. DISCLAIMER:WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS WE USED IN THIS. Collab with Puppy-sama


**Twin here!**

**And, Puppy-sama Inuyasha! ~Puppy-sama**

**Now I must report to you about something that is soooooooo popular in EVERY fandom out there. Mary-sues! Though it's not something to be proud about, no not at all. They make me want to puke and I just want to kill them all. KILL THEM ALL WITH FIRE! Anyway, I'm writing this to you so you can figure out if your OC is one of those horrible Mary-sues. **

**Seriously, kill them with fire. Now. ~Puppy-Sama**

**Let's create an army to kill them all!~Twin**

**Now let's start with the anime that is the Mary-sue hotspot. Puppy-sama can you guess which one that is? **

**Naruto? ~Puppy Sama**

**Yup! Home of the sueish OCs. First I'll come up with the the OC while Puppy-sama create one of her awesome(Since she writes awesome scenes), yet horrible scenes (since the Mary-sue destroys it). Then both of us will explain why this OC is sueish.**

**Keep in mind that this is one of the worst and most obvious Sues. We're starting with the obvious, ending with the subtle. This is the kind of thing that sounds like a girl in a Nicki Minaj video. Oh, and so I don't have to keep using a signature, anything underlined is written by Puppy-sama Inuyasha.**

Name: Hana Aki

Age:14

Gender:Girl

Appearance: Silky, long, gold hair (down to her ankles, even braided with roses in it). Byakugan left eye and Sharingan right eye, flawless pale skin, curves in all the right places, and of course, lipgloss. She usually wears a short dress that looks like the kind Greek Goddesses wear.

Rank: Hokage, and she is also the Rabbit Sage

Bio: Having to flee from Kirigakure because her older sister killed their clan and framed her, she went to Konohagakure and became a kunoichi. Though her life wasn't easy AT ALL. She was bullied as a genin and was super fragile until she joined Team 7, which was when everything changed. She was loved by every boy in school and every single girl just HATED her. Her techniques were so good, Kakashi himself lost to her, and then they made her a sage. She has her sights set on only THREE BOYS. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.

**Can I take a break to puke? ****Go ahead, I'm getting sick too. ****You forgot a comma after sick. Grammar, Twins, grammar. ****I'm trying my best here!*cries***** Don't cry. Just so you know, you forgot a comma after best. ****I hate you... ****Okay, I just puked, now onto the abilities and love life. I still have my puke bucket with me~! ****Must always be prepared *Grabs puke bucket and sunglasses* Now let's go.**

Abilities: Uh... Majic stuffs. She also haz teh byakoogone amd teh shawringone. Plus she iz a sayje. She's aslo a jinchooreekee of teh ten tayls. She cahn flyyyyyy!

**This is by far the scariest part. LOOK AT THE GRAMMAR! It's been butchered! WHYYYYYY?! *cries in corner* ****WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! ****Acting, dear Twins, acting. *puts on houndstooth hat* If we interrupt anything else before my scene, the readers may wish to strangle us... ****Okay, we're done. FOR NOW MWAHAHAHAHA! ****How'd I know you were gonna say that? ****You know me so well, brother. ****You have to call me puppy-brother. ****Okay- ****AAAAANYWAYYYYSSS...**

Love Life:Sasuke never noticed Hana, but when she met Gaara and started to hang out with him a lot, he soon got super jealous. Gaara and Sasuke fought a lot over her. And then, after Gaara became Kazekage, she liked Naruto. Even though Naruto was already in love with Hinata and she knew Hinata loved him back, she ruined Hinata's chances of ever winning him over. Just one kiss was all it took to get the boy. Gaara heard and got really jealous. So did Sasuke. They hated Naruto. They had a huge fight over Hana, even if one of them won, she wouldn't accept the winner because she decided to play hard to get with all three.

**And now, the dreaded scene. ****RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! ****Hey, Twins? ****Yesssss?** **You need a comma after lives.****You will dieeeeeee!**

"Come back!" Naruto yelled after her. Gaara and Sasuke both nodded. Hana shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Go back to your stupid fight."

"But... I won!" Gaara yelled angrily.

"Unfairly!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shaddup!"

"You shut it, Sandman!"

"Guys, just be cool bout this, kay?" Naruto sighed. Hana dropped to her knees, crying. Everyone rushed to her. "My life... is so hard! I wanna die! Someone kill me!" **(Please, don't hesitate.) ** Naruto kissed her. The other two got mad. Hana walked away, crying as she stepped off of the rocky cliffs that popped out of nowhere. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled. "It's your fault!" Naruto shot back. "I'm gonna go save her... WITH SAND!" Gaara yelled. **(Please, don't.) **"No, I will!" Sasuke yelled. "Guys, ah got this." Naruto fell off the cliff, and Hinata cried.

The end guise hoped yooo lyked it r&r!111!1

**Never. Again. If I have to write something like that again, I will shoot my laptop and join Hana by jumping off the freaking cliff. NEVER. AGAIN! ****T-the OOCness...Someone...Kill me. NOW!** **Do we even have to say what's wrong with this one? I want to move on from this before I puke. Anyways, we need to cover the next "Sue Hotspot." Guess what that is? Inuyasha.** **Well the sueishness is pretty obvious in this one, so we can skip the explanation. Onto the Inuyasha OC, I guess? ****Yep. And guess what this one will be? It's one I see all too much: Kagome's American Cousin: Powers Also Included. ****Oh wow...**

Name: Rosie Johnson

Appearance: Beautiful, medium-length red hair with shiny, emerald green eyes and tan skin. Curves in all the right places, wearing a pink blouse and a really short blue skirt with knee-high, black boots.

Age: 16

Bio: After moving to Japan, where her cousin, Kagome Higurashi lives, she goes down the well secretly one night. She meets Inuyasha... Uh oh.

Powers: She has the same powers as Kagome, but just a little bit different. She can't heal as good as Kagome can.

Love Interest: Sesshoumaru

Love Story: She fell in love with Sesshoumaru after Kagura died, and Sesshy forgot all about Kagura and loved Rosie even more than he loved Kagura, or cared for Rin.

Herp herp thats all i can thnk of sorry

**That. It... It disgusts me. All of it. Do I HAVE to write the scene for this? ****YOU MUST! ****WHY MUST YOU TORTURE THE PUPPY-BROTHER?! *cries in corner again* *****pats head* There, there Puppy-sama. I have to read these horrible things so you're not the only one who is being tortured. ****I'M BEING TORTURED MORE! *****sighs***** Well, here comes the monstrosity.**

"Fluffy-san, do you still love her?" Rosie asked, hurt in her voice.

"She is dead. I do not care." His voice was soft, but his cheeks were tinted with pink. He looked at Rosie. "You look cold." He put the fluff from his shoulder on her shoulders. Their eyes were locked, and well... They kissed. "Won't Rin be jealous?" asked Rosie.

"I do not care."

"But... Inuyasha will be jealous of you."

"Then I will kill him."

"For me?"

"Yes, for you."

**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I DON'T EVER WANNA WRITE THAT AGAIN! ****IT'S HIDEOUS, KILL IT BEFORE IT MULTIPLIES! ****1. If ANYONE calls Sesshoumaru Fluffy-san, he will shred them to bits in a New York Minute. 2. He will never give up his precious fluffy... thing.****(BOA)**** Yes, I get it, he's fabulous. 3. He doesn't exactly... How do I put this? "LOVE" humans. Well, maybe for dinner... See what I did there? *****eyes widened***

**Let's lay down some ground rules for this fandom, kay?**

**1. NO AMERICANS.**

**2. Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kikyou, not you, or your OC.**

**3. Only Inuyasha and Kagome can pass through the well.**

**4. Sesshoumaru HATES people, especially perky little girls. Antisocial, you say? I don't wanna hang around Sues, either.**

** Just for fun, let's put Sesshoumaru in character.**

The girl's eyes were watering. "Fluffy-san, do-" _SPLORCH! _Sesshoumaru's claws were covered in blood, and the girl's head dropped to the ground.

**THAT'S MUCH BETTER! ****For a Mary-sue, she creates a really good Creepypasta. ****AAAANNND, here come the flamers. Hide, Twins, hide! *****runs into the basement full of monsters***

**That's it for chapter one, folks! I offer my condolences if you puked. If you come back for the next chapter, then you're braver than I thought. *****runs out of the basement* I WILL SURVIVE! I hope you guys are alive. ****Aye. If not, again, I offer my condolences. But, then again, we DID warn you. Wait... CRAP! We forgot to warn them. We'll warn them in the next chapter, right? ****Maybe...Maybe not. Depending if I want to be evil or not... *****whacks* I'm not bailin' you outta jail, then.**

_**Okay, while they fight, let's just cut to the chase... BYE! ~Kagome-chan (AKA, Puppy-sama's OTHER persona. That's right, I sit myself. Wait, I just said sit... THERE I GO AGAIN!) **__**Hope you have a nice day, and I wish to see you in another one of my works(or the next chapter of this one.)~Hikaru(AKA ONE of Twin's personas)**_


End file.
